Bone grafts are generally used for foot and ankle fusion procedures. However, bone grafts have limited strength. Because the ankle or foot must support a patients body weight, the bone graft may become physically overloaded when implanted in this part of a patient's body. Also, bone grafts may require intra-operative, custom shaping, which is time consuming and not readily reproducible.